


Nega Dola

by Tsavorit



Series: Story About Some [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Pertemuan kita hanyalah beberapa kebetulan belaka. Benar bukan, Minhyun?





	1. X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandfireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfireworks/gifts).



> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masuk Teknik. Bahkan aku baru tahu eksistensi Teknik Perminyakan saat gagal tes lewat jalur SNPTN dan aku tidak terpikirkan untuk masuk lewat SBMPTN. Bukan karena semangat juangku tidak ada, tetapi untuk apa berjuang masuk ke jurusan yang kuinginkan jika pada akhirnya orang tuaku tidak mau?

Tipikal semua orang tua di Asia, kalau anaknya tidak masuk kedokteran maka masuk ke Teknik. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya hak apa pun untuk melawan karena logikanya saja, jika aku melawan dan berhasil masuk, siapa yang akan membiayaiku kuliah?

Keras kepala boleh, tapi jangan lupa memperhitungkan variabel kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang harus dihadapi dari keputusan untuk menjadi keras kepala.

"Dek, makannya yang habis! Gak boleh ada sisa," suara panitia OSPEK yang menggunakan jahim berwarna hitam membuat lamunanku buyar. Membuatku melirik sekitar, lalu menghela napas.

Benar, aku sedang OSPEK dan kenapa bisa-bisanya aku melamun? Lalu tersadar satu hal, ada sambal di pojok kiri kotakan yang tengah aku pegang dan aku tidak bisa memakan hal yang pedas.

"Pokoknya semua harus habis, bahkan sambelnya sekali pun!" sialnya suara nyaring dari salah satu panitia yang lewat di depan kelompokku membuatku mendesis.

Aku tidak punya penyakit maag, tapi aku tidak suka pedas dan jika dipaksakan, aku bisa berakhir sakit perut. Tadi saja aku sudah ditatap penuh kesinisan karena saat di lapangan wajahku berubah pucat dan berakhir ditangani oleh panitia bagian kesehatan. Membuatku orang pertama dalam waktu setengah jam setelah dimulainya OSPEK mendapatkan pita kuning.

Hanya karena aku memang tidak bisa terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung lebih dari setengah jam.

"Eh, lo masih ada sambel?" suara itu membuatku menoleh dan menyadari lelaki tinggi di sampingku. Wajahnya sedikit letih, tetapi dia tidak tampak ramah.

Hanya saja, siapa aku sampai menilainya? Semua orang selalu menganggapku tidak ramah karena tidak tersenyum.

“Ada,” sahutku karena tidak mau mendiamkannya terlalu lama, juga merasa inilah kesempatanku untuk menghilangkan jejak sambal di kotakanku. “Kenapa?”

“Gue minta. Punya gue udah habis.”

Jadi itulah saat pertama kali kami berbicara. Aku pun juga tidak penasaran dengan namanya, meski bisa saja aku mengintip di papan nama dikalungkan di lehernya tentang info umum. Hari kedua OSPEK saat makan siang, kami kembali berbicara karena sambal dan juga, “lauk lo apa? Gue gak suka paha, lo punya ayam bagian apa?”

“Sayap.”

“Oke, tukaran.”

Semudah itu dia memindahkan lauk beserta sambalku, menukarkan dengan paha ayam. Jangan berharap kami saling berbicara, karena kenyataanya yang tertangkap basah makan sembari berbicara akan ditegur. Aku saja tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa menghindari semua tatapan Kakak tingkat yang menurutku seperti elang semudah itu?

Pada hari terakhir OSPEK, akhirnya kami berbicara selain saat jam makan siang. Karena OSPEK hari terakhir bubar jam 7 malam dan aku belum dijemput oleh pacar sepupuku yang menggunakan motorku.

“Rumah lo di mana? Gue anterin.”

“Gak usah,” aku menggeleng cepat. “Nanti merepotkanmu. Kamu pulang aja duluan.”

Dia hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya aku mau pulang secepatnya, tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu di jalan karena tidak membawa helm. Namun, suara klakson motor membuatku terlonjak dan saat kaca helm di buka, ternyata dia.

“Buruan kemari! Gue gak bawa helm, tapi gak baik cewek pulang malam-malam.”

“Tapi....”

“Gue seret atau jalan sendiri nih?”

Kesanku, dia galak. Apalagi sepanjang perjalanan, dia tidak mengajakku berbicara kecuali meminta di arahkan menuju jalan ke kosanku. Niatku saat sampai, aku ingin mengganti uang bensin yang digunakan untuk mengantarku, tetapi dia pergi begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

Saat perkuliahan dimulai, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kelasku atau pun berada di kelasku. Kesimpulanku, dia berbeda jurusan denganku dan memang benar, karena saat aku ke kantin untuk mencari asisten praktikumku karena aku ketua kelompokku, aku melihatnya dan mendengar temannya menyebut Teknik Geologi.

“Ada yang ditanyain lagi dek?” tanya asisten praktikumku yang membuat lamunanku buyar.

“Eum ... gak Kak,” aku jeda sesaat karena mengikuti langkahnya dia yang menjauh dari kantin, lalu kembali menatap asisten praktikum yang di depan mataku. “ _Deadline_ hari Kamis ini jam berapa, Kak? Nanti apa semuanya dikumpulkan kepada saya atau semua anggota kelompok saya harus mencari Kakak?”

“Jam sembilan pagi dan setelah itu presentasi tentang kristalin. Nanti saya akan tanya kalian satu per satu tentang itu.”

“Baik.”

Setelahnya aku pamit dan pergi ke perpustakaan karena ingin mengerjakan tugas. Namun, aku terhenti karena rasanya ada yang memanggilku. Saat menoleh, aku tidak melihat siapa pun dan aku kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan _headset_. 


	2. Malam Keakraban

Aku bertemu dengannya tiga bulan semenjak terakhir kali melihatnya di kantin. Kali ini karena malam keakraban yang wajib diikuti oleh semua Fakultas Teknik dan sialnya, aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelompokku.

Lalu aku menghela napas, karena seharusnya aku sudah tidak terkejut. Angkatanku saja, perempuan hanya ada 5 orang, bagaimana dari jurusan lainnya? Orang yang aku kenali di sini hanyalah dia, itu pun tidak sepenuhnya bisa disebut kenal karena aku tidak tahu namanya.

“Ji, jangan melamun,” teguran itu membuatku menoleh dan mengeryit karena dia tahu namaku. “Lo kenapa lagi natap begitu?”

“Kenapa tahu namaku?”

“Ya kan dulu lo pake _name tag_ segede gaban, masa gue gak baca?”

“Tapi aku gak tahu namamu.”

Dia diam sesaat dan aku menyadari beberapa perempuan menatapku tajam. Mengamati dia yang berada di depanku dan baru sadar, dia tampan. Wajar saja sekarang aku tengah ditatap seperti hendak dikunyah oleh perempuan-peremuan random itu, karena sudah hukum alam jika perempuan lebih mudah membenci sesamanya daripada membenci laki-laki.

“Serius lo gatau nama gue?” tanyanya yang sepertinya baru pulih dari keterkejutan dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia tertawa, padahal aku yakin tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataanku barusan. Mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, “ayo kenalan secara _proper_ , Ji. Gue Hwang Minhyun.”

“Shen Jiae.”

“Iya, gue tahu,” dia tersenyum. “Ini yang lainnya mana sih? Setengah jam lagi kelompok udah harus kumpul buat milih ketua sama ikutin kegiatan di sini.”

Aku tidak merespon, karena pada nyatanya aku tidak memperhatikan dan hafal nama-nama yang menjadi anggota kelompokku. Lima menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan untuk berkumpul di aula, akhirnya semuanya berkumpul dan entah kenapa aku yakin Minhyun yang akan terpilih menjadi ketua.

Benar saja, setelah acara di aula selesai dan kelompok kami ditanya oleh Kakak pembina yang memegang kelompokku, semua orang sepakat bilang, “Hwang Minhyun!”

“Eh kok gue sih? Jangan dong,” dia memasang muka berusaha sememelas mungkin, tetapi teman-temannya malah tertawa karena senang melihatnya panik.

Setelah Kakak pembina meninggalkan kelompok kami dan Minhyun pasrah menjadi ketua kelompok, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Urusan tidur, jelas aku tidur di ruangan yang memiliki pendingin udara dan kamar mandi dalam karena perempuan tidak sampai 50 orang dari semua jurusan FT pada angkatanku.

“Oke, siapa yang jago desain _rig_? Atau mungkin ada ide _rig_ apa yang harus kita buat untuk lomba selama di sini?”

“ _Drillship_ aja! Ada botol aqua juga dan bisalah kita ntar maling kardus ke bagian konsumsi,” Minki yang merupakan teman sekelasku memberikan ide dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggelengkan kepala.

“Lalu sedotannya bakalan kepakai jadi apa?” Jonghyun anak Mesin menyahut, sementara beberapa justru sibuk menimbang-nimbang lilin mainan mau pun sedotan di tangan mereka.

“Udah gini aja,” tiba-tiba lelaki yang tampangnya seram dan seingatku dia punya tato di lengannya menyela, “buat daftar _rig_ apa yang kira-kira bisa dipakai dengan semua bahan utama yang dikasih ini. Kita langsung _voting_ , soalnya belum bahas _perform_ nanti.”

Kenta yang juga merupakan teman sekelasku, langsung menepuk tangannya, kebiasaan jika dia sadar tentang sesuatu. “Aku bawa gitar, yang lain ada bawa gitar gak?”

Aku jujur memilih diam karena aku tidak bagus dalam hal desain. Juga soal pertunjukan besok malam sebagai bagian dari acara malam keakraban, aku merasa aneh. Kami anak Teknik, buat apa disuruh memikirkan mau membuat pertunjukan seperti apa?

“Gue setuju sama Baekho. Mendingan sekarang kita tentuin _rig_ mau buat versi apa?” Minhyun membuka suaranya kembali saat terlalu banyak suara yang ikut berbicara, tapi tidak jelas membahas apa.

Kepalaku pusing, karena aku tidak suka kebisingan dan siapa yang bilang laki-laki tidak suka bergosip? Aku bahkan baru tahu gosip-gosip artis Ibu Kota dan gosip seputar kampus dari mereka. Terutama dari Minki dan Kenta, karena mereka yang paling dekat denganku di kelas dan kebetulan teman sekelompokku untuk praktikum Geologi Dasar.

Setelah pemilihan _rig_ yang disertai dengan perdebatan ringan, akhirnya topik kami pindah ke pertunjukan apa yang akan ditampilkan.

“Akustik deh, akustik,” Minki mengusulkan.

Kenta langsung menyanggah, “semua kelompok pasti memilih itu. Kecuali buat lagu sendiri.”

“Yaudah, drama musikal gimana?” Jonghyun ikut menyumbangkan ide yang langsung membuat Sanggyun menggeleng.

“Di sini siapa yang bisa menulis cerita dalam waktu mepet begini?” tanyanya yang sebenarnya ingin kujawab diriku. Namun, perkataanya selanjutnya membuatku bersyukur memilih diam karena, “lagian siapa di sini yang sanggup menghafal teks dalam waktu singkat? Mohon maaf aja nih ye, gue ngafal mosh batuan sama jenis kristalin gak pernah nempel.”

Semua orang mengajukan pendapat dan menyanggah. Beberapa kali Minhyun harus menenangkan situasi yang semakin tegang. Aku hanya mengamati dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba saja Baekho, “eh lo ngomong dong! Kita di sini keluarin opini, lo apatis sendiri.”

Tatapan semua orang tertuju kepadaku dan jujur aku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti ini.  Kenta kembali menepuk tangannya sekali dan menunjukku, “iya bener! Lo bisa nulisin kita lagu.”

“Gak!” jawabku dengan suara cukup nyaring, lalu salah tingkah. “Maksudku ... aku gak punya _sense_ buat lagu.”

“Bisa nyanyi?” Minhyun yang duduk di sampingku, menatapku yang entah kenapa seolah penuh harap.

“Gak.”

“Tapi bisa main gitar kan?”

“Gak.”

Minhyun jadi menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidaklah gatal itu. “Jadi lo bisanya apa?”

“Buat puisi,” sahutku asal. Lalu aku menyesal mengatakannya, karena semua orang langsung satu suara untuk membuat musikalisasi puisi.

Tiga jam setelahnya, setidaknya aku membuat 25 puisi yang direvisi berkali-kali oleh Sanggyun dan Baekho. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku segera terbebas dari revisi ini karena sudah jam 12 malam dan sudah peraturannya peserta perempuan harus kembali ke tempatnya menginap.

“Gak usah diantar, aku bisa sendiri,” saat Baekho dan Minhyun berdiri karena menyadari waktunya aku pergi.

“Lo cewek, Ji,” Baekho menghela napas. “Gue sama Minhyun anterin lo sampai depan pintu kamar.”

Aku ingin menolak, tapi peringatan panitia yang melihatku masih berkumpul dengan kelompokku membuatku ditarik paksa oleh Minhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan, kita tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sampai di depan pintu kamar, hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan mereka baru berbalik saat pintu kamarku sudah hampir tertutup sepenuhnya.

Besoknya, sembari sibuk mengikuti kegiatan, ikut lomba memasak—jangan tanya bagaimana kacaunya dan masakannya keasinan karena Sanggyun memasukkan garam dan masako tanpa kira-kira—kami juga melatih kembali hal yang akan ditampilkan nanti malam.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena sorenya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku sebelum gelap. Saat aku bangun, hari sudah gelap dan penjaga di ruang kesehatan bilang kelompokku sedang melakukan pertunjukkan. Memaksakan diri untuk melihat dan aku terdiam.

Mereka semua menghayati dan petikan gitar dari Kenta serta eum ... siapa ya namanya itu? Intinya pertunjukkan mereka membuatku merinding dan aku juga mendengar banyak perempuan yang menjerit-jerit gemas. Bahkan Kakak tingkat yang menemaniku untuk melihat pertunjukan mereka saja bilang baper.

“Dek, kamu istirahat di kamarmu,” teguran itu membuatku menoleh dan ternyata dia ketua komdis yang kebetulan juga adalah asisten praktikum Geologi Dasar. “Jangan nambah penyakit dengan berada di tempat berangin begini.”

Ya memang benar juga, karena aku berada tepat di belakang AC. Namun, aku terlalu keras kepala untuk berada di sana, jadi aku menggelengkan kepala.

“Nanti Kak, saya mau mendengar pengumuman pemenang.”

“Balik ke kamar aja, dek,” perempuan yang menemaniku juga memberikan pengertiannya. “Kamu kondisinya gak fit. Nanti kita kasih lihat dokumentasi pemenangnya kalau kelompokmu menang.”

Hanya saja, aku keras kepala bertahan meski kepalaku mulai pusing. Pada akhirnya aku memilih duduk di lantai untuk meredakan pusingku dan tadinya aku sudah hendak diseret paksa untuk kembali ke kamarku, saat pembawa acara di panggung sana bilang sekarang waktunya pengumuman pemenang pertunjukan.

Aku bukan orang yang suka berkompetisi. Lebih tepatnya, aku selalu sadar diri kemampuanku sampai mana. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini aku ingin kelompokku menang. Aku tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya, hanya saja rasanya kerja keras mereka yang harus menyesuaikan di detik-detik terakhir tanpaku, membuat aku merasa mereka pantas mendapatkan peringkat.

Tidak perlu juara 1, juara harapan 3 pun aku sudah senang. Lalu, dari peringkat harapan 3 sampai juara 2, kelompokku tidak disebut. Aku merasa pesimis dan rasa pusingku semakin kuat menyerang.

“Juara satunya menurut kalian siapa nih? Kasih tahu gak ya...,” aku benci mendengar candaan garing pembawa acara di depan sana dan komdis sudah panik aku tidak mau merespon perkataanya. Dia sudah berniat membawa paksa aku pergi, saat suara pembawa acara bilang, “selamat kepada kelompok delapan belas dengan musikalisasi puisinya yang bikin baper!”

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Kulihat mereka pun juga tidak menyangka dan saat diminta untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Minhyun yang mulai duluan. Tatapannya entah kenapa tertuju kepadaku, meski tidak mungkin dari posisinya dia menemukanku.

“Kami di sini bukan hanya karena hal yang ditampilkan tadi, tapi juga karena karya teman kami yang dibuatnya,” Minhyun tersenyum. “Dia sampai kelelahan karena membuat karya ini dan kami bertekad untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Jiae, kami menang dan cepat sembuh!”

Semua orang tepuk tangan heboh dan beberapa orang lainnya juga mengatakan perasaannya. Namun, aku tidak mendengarkannya karena ditarik paksa komdis untuk kembali ke kamarku karena wajahku sudah terlalu pucat.


	3. Alasan

Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun jam 4 pagi, tapi aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan mereka. Namun, saat aku hendak keluar dari kamarku jam 6.15 pagi, Shin memberikanku sekantong plastik besar dan dia bilang, “dari teman-teman lo. Katanya hadiah menang kemarin.”

“Makasih udah disimpankan.

Aku melihat apa hadiahnya dan jujur, semuanya tidak bisa aku makan. Beberapa botol _fresh tea_ dan juga beberapa bungkus besar Taro. Bukan soal harganya, tetapi aku akan terbatuk jika memaksa minum _fresh tea_ , sementara aku tidak suka camilan.

“Shin, mau gak?”

“Itu kan buat lo, ngapain nawarin gue?”

“Tapi aku gak bisa makan semuanya.”

Jadi Shin mengambil satu _fresh tea_ dan juga sebungkus Taro. Namun, aku masih bingung harus melakukan apa dengan sisanya dan berakhir membawanya saat bertemu dengan kelompokku.

“Gimana? Udah mendingan?” tanya Kenta yang jelas terlihat khawatir.

“Eh seriusan lo tadi malam nekat nontonin kita sampe perlu diseret komdis ke kamar?” Minki menimpali dan membuatku meliriknya, seolah ‘ _dapat info dari mana deh?_ ’

Minhyun yang baru datang dengan Jonghyun, tampaknya mau menanyakan kabarku, sampai melihat apa yang kubawa dan dia mengeryit.

“Lo ngapain bawa kresek hadiah kita?”

“Eum ... mau aku bagiin,” jawabku jujur. “Lagipula aku gak bisa makan ini semua. Mendingan buat kalian aja.”

“Tapi itu jatah lo.”

“Daripada gak dimakan, mendingan dikasih ke kalian.”

Minhyun masih mau membantah, tapi aku sudah memberikannya kepada Kenta yang memang kuat kalau makan camilan. Setelahnya, kami semua mengikuti kegiatan sampai siang dan dikumpulkan di aula untuk dimarah-marahin. Aku tahu ini hanyalah akting belaka, tapi tetap saja kepalaku sakit. Apalagi sepertinya panitia sengaja memberikan makan siang telat agar bisa melihat kami seperti ini.

“Kamu gapapa?” Minhyun yang di belakangku bertanya khawatir.

“Dek, kita lagi ngomong! Gak usah sok caper!” bentakan komdis yang merupakan asisten praktikumku itu membuat telingaku pengang.

Jika ada yang bisa disyukuri, drama itu tidaklah lama. Namun, begitu kami bisa duduk, Minhyun langsung duduk di depanku agar dia bisa melihatku. Aku heran, tetapi tatapannya khawatir.

“Lo gapapa?”

“Iya, gapapa.”

“Wajah lo beneran pucet.”

“Gapapa, ini memang muka aku kalau gak dikasih _make-up._ ”

Minhyun masih ingin memastikan aku baik-baik saja, tetapi pada akhirnya kami disuruh makan duduk terpisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku jelas terdampar di tempat yang tidak kukenal dan beberapa dengan sengaja membuatku hampir terjatuh dengan mengulurkan kakinya saat aku berjalan. Aku meminta maaf dan berusaha hati-hati, tapi pada akhirnya aku langsung jalan saja dan ada kaki yang sengaja terinjak olehku.

“Maaf, kaki aku gak punya mata,” jawabku sembari tersenyum. Karena aku tahu akan ada yang memaki ‘ _jalan itu pakai mata dong!_ ’

Padahal berjalan kan dimana-mana menggunakan kaki, dan mata digunakan untuk melihat. Saat makan, aku merasa kalau aura permusuhan terlalu kentara ditujukkan kepadaku. Namun, aku pura-pura tidak peduli.

Setelah makan siang, kami disuruh kembali ke kelompok untuk penutupan. Aku sudah membereskan barang dari tadi pagi, jadi aku santai saja berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku mengobrol dengan Shin dan juga Sira yang merupakan teman sekamarku. Hanya saja aku tidak menduga saat keluar dari kamar, akan mendapati Minhyun yang tengah menggunakan ransel serta membawa tas tenteng.

“Minhyun, ngapain?” tanyaku bingung.

“Pulang sama siapa lo?”

“Gojek.”

“Yaudah, ikut gue kalo gitu.”

“Gak, aku sudah pesan,” bohongku. Sebenarnya aku baru membuka aplikasi dan menimbang-nimbang memesan gojek apa gocar. Hanya saja, aku tidak menduga Minhyun akan mengambil HP-ku dan memeriksa aplikasiku.

“Lo ikut gue,” dia seenaknya memutuskan dan mengambil tasku. Bahkan HP-ku tidak dikembalikan yang membuatku sepanjang jalan meminta itu dikembalikan.

Saat itu juga aku berpapasan dengan Kenta serta Minki. Berharap mereka tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit itu mustahil dan baru saja aku pikirkan seperti itu, Minki bilang, “Hyun, ngapain lo pegang HP android? Lo kan sukanya iPhone.”

“Eh itu kan HP lo gak sih Ji?” Kenta yang entah kenapa malah peka sekali kalau itu HP-ku. “Kok Minhyun yang pegang.”

“Gatau!” sahutku kesal. Minhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan yang membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya karena semua barangku dipegang olehnya. “Minhyun, balikin barangku!”

“Gak.”

“Ih kamu kenapa sih? Aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

Dia tidak menjawab karena meletakkan tasnya di aspal, untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Memasukkan tasku, tasnya serta tas ranselnya ke sana, lalu menarik tas ranselku. “Masukin.”

“Gak mau.”

“Mau HP-nya balik gak?”

“Kamu tuh kenapa sih?” aku menatapnya kesal. “Terima kasih udah baik banget sama aku, tapi aku gak suka dipaksa. Jadi, jelasin kenapa kamu begini?”

“Kamu yang kenapa gak mau nerima hadiah hasil kerja kerasmu?” Minhyun menutup pintu belakang dengan cukup kencang. Membuat beberapa orang menatap kami dengan tatapan ingin tahu. “Apa karena hadiahnya murahan makanya kamu gak mau?”

“Terserah kamu mau berpendapat apa, semua punya perspektif masing-masing.”

Minhyun terdiam, tampaknya kesal dan sementara aku juga kesal. Mengambil HP-ku dari tangannya dan segera mencari taksi online. Namun, belum juga menekan tombol pencarian, HP-ku kembali diambil Minhyun.

“Minhyun, balikin!”

“Tapi lo jangan pulang sendirian ya, bahaya.”

Aku menghela napas dan menatapnya yang terlihat sangat bersalah. “Oke, tapi kasih HP-ku.”

“Nanti lo pesan taksi online.”

“Enggak, janji,” aku mengulurkan kelingkingku. Terlihat kekanakan, tapi biasanya orang akan tersenyum melihatnya dan benar saja. Setelahnya, aku dan Minhyun di dalam mobil untuk perjalanan pulang. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, apalagi Minhyun juga diam. Namun, pada akhirnya aku merasa harus bertanya ini, “Minhyun, kenapa kamu kesal aku gak mau nerima hadiahku?”

“Karena itu hak lo, makanya gue kesel lihat ngasih ke yang lain.”

“Aku sudah ambil. Bukankah setelahnya itu hak aku untuk melakukan apa?”

“Apa karena hadiahnya kayak gitu makanya lo gak mau?”

“Seperti kataku, semua orang punya perspektif untuk menterjemahkannya.”

“Yaudah, lo mau apa? Kita mampir beli sekarang.”

“Gak perlu,” sahutku cepat. “Aku mau pulang, mandi terus masak indomie goreng dua bungkus dan telur setengah matang.”

“Itu gak sehat.”

“Tapi aku udah puasa makan indomie dua minggu ini.”

Perdebatan tidak penting ini masih terus berlanjut, tanpa aku sadari Minhyun mengarahkan ke warung burjo dan saat aku sadar, mobilnya sudah berhenti. Aku ingin protes, tapi dia bilang, “gue berubah pikiran. Gue mendadak mau makan indomie goreng juga.”

Aku tidak peduli citra harus makan sebungkus di depan Minhyun. Aku tetap makan dua bungkus dan spesifik dengan pesananku. Bumbunya ditaruh duluan ke piring, telurnya setengah matang tanpa garam dan mienya jangan lembek.

“Lo bawel,” kesimpulan Minhyun saat orang yang mencatata pesananku pergi.

“Makanya aku bilang antar aku pulang. Karena aku biasa memasaknya seperti itu.”

“Sayangnya, gue baru mau mulangin lo kalau dikasih ID line.”

“Hah?” aku mengeryit mendengarnya. “Buat apa?”

“Ya ngehubungin lo.”

“Kita beda jurusan.”

“Bukan berarti gue gak bisa minta kan?”

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. “Bukannya aku udah ada ngasih nomor HP ya?”

“Dan nomornya udah gak aktif lagi.”

“...masa?” aku yang panik sendiri. Begitu sadar masa berlaku kartunya sudah habis, aku yang mau menangis. “Nomor kesayanganku, huhuhu.”

Minhyun justru bingung melihat reaksiku seperti ini. “Lah, lo selama ini pakai kartu yang mana?”

“Kartu khusus kuota. Kartu yang beneran aku pakai ditaruh di HP satunya.”

“Terus gimana?”

“...hgg bawa ke tempat providernya aja deh pas Senin.”

Pesanan kami datang dan makan dengan tenang. Dia bersikeras membayar makananku dan aku terlalu letih untuk berdebat. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di kosan dan Minhyun akhirnya mendapatkan ID line aku.

“Aku gak suka main Line,” aku mengingatkannya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

“Gapapa, nanti lo bakalan rajin buka line karena gue.”

“ _You wish_ , Minhyun.”

“ _Of course_ lah,” dia tertawa. “Gue cabut duluan ya.”

“Tiati.”

Memandangi mobilnya yang semakin menjauh, lalu aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidaknya bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, aku berharap dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatku bisa memblokir line dia atau sekaligus meblokirnya dari kehidupanku.


End file.
